1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of an alternating current motor, particularly to the stator having an integrated yoke with stator coils directly wound thereon so as to simplify the structure of the stator.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of alternating current motors are widely used in almost all fields of industry. The speed and torsion of the alternating current motor depends on phases of the stator and the rotor of the motor. A conventional stator of the alternating current motor normally has a complicated structure which results in a complicated production process. For example, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional stator (50) comprises a yoke (51), a winding core (52) fitted in a central cavity of the yoke (51) and symmetrically integrated with two protruded portions (521) at two opposite sides thereof, two insulators (53) respectively provided at opposite ends of the winding core (52), and two stator coils (60) respectively wound around the insulators (53) and the protruded portions (521) of the winding core (52).
The defect of the conventional stator of the alternating current motor is that because the structure of the stator, the stator has at least two components in addition to the insulators (53) and the stator coils (60), thus the production process of the stator must be complicated and the production cost of the stator must be expensive.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved stator of alternating current motor to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a stator having a simplified structure, wherein the stator has an integrated yoke with the stator coils directly wound thereon so as to simplify the structure of the stator.